Meu Neko Sasuke
by Cherrry-Bomb.91
Summary: Sakura Haruno é uma estudante de medicina que por ironia do destino salva a vida de um pequeno gatinho. Mas o que ela não sabia era que esse gatinho era na verdade o filho do imperador Uchiha que foi amaldiçoado há quinhentos anos atrás, além de ser um homem terrivelmente lindo. E como se não bastasse toda confusão Sakura resolve ajudá-lo em busca dos cinco dragões místico.
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Olá pessoal, para quem está confuso e se perguntando o que aconteceu com a fanfic eu vou explicar:  
1 - Eu resolvi reescrevê-la, pois quando eu estava revisando-a, percebi que ela não estava do jeito que eu queria e que faltava algo, por isso eu tomei essa atitude.  
2- Como vocês perceberam a fanfic vai ter um prólogo agora, mas não se preocupem, pois a comédia da fanfic vai ter, mas agora mais melhorada.  
3 - A fanfic será postada semanalmente e oc capítulos serão longos, então se preparem, pois Meu Neko Sasuke voltou com tudo e agora vou até o fim.  
4 - A sinopse está mudada, pois a de antes estava uma porcaria.  
5 - A fanfic eu me inspirei no livro A maldição do tigre, um livro muito bom, mas lembrando que a fanfic não tem nada haver com o livro.  
6 - A capa da fanfic é de minha total autoria e acesso totalmente privado.  
Bom, espero que goste dessa versão e lembrando que esse capítulo é só um prólogo, a fanfic começa no capítulo 2.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

.

Ele se amaldiçoava internamente por ter deixado aquela situação chegar aquele extremo. Sabia que Orochimaru não era de confiança, e mesmo assim deixou com que seu pai, o imperador, o nomeasse como o conselheiro real. Ele tinha que ter feito alguma coisa, ele tinha que ter impedido aquilo. Orochimaru havia manipulado a todos naquele castelo e traçado um plano para acabar com todo o seu clã.

O inimigo estava embaixo de seus narizes esse tempo todo, e agora era tarde demais. O seu clã estava todo _aniquilado._

Agora ele corria por aqueles corredores poucos iluminados pelas poucas velas que ainda estavam acesas, ele tinha que achar Itachi, sua única família ainda vida. Suas vestes estavam sujas de terra e sangue depois da batalha que tivera há pouco tempo. Ofegava, sentindo o cansaço se apoderar aos poucos em seu corpo, mas não podia ceder ao cansaço, ele tinha que parar Orochimaru, mesmo que suas chances fossem quase nulas.

Entrou no grande salão totalmente destruído e logo no canto escuro viu Itachi de joelhos, em frente a um corpo desfalecido no chão. Ele urrava agarrado ao corpo de sua esposa Aika.

Sasuke pensou em correr até o irmão descontrolado, mas ficou imóvel no portal quando sentiu a presença do homem que causou o caos no seu clã.

Orochimaru estava a vários metros, em pé, em frente à Itachi e um sorriso diabólico estava em seu rosto enquanto fitava a cena dolorosa de seu irmão.

\- Olha quem chegou para a festa? - a voz de Orochimaru sobressaiu os berros dolorosos de Itachi e o fitou.

\- O que você fez? - Sasuke conseguiu com muito custo fazer sua voz sair, estava chocado com o estado em que seu irmão estava.

Uma risada debochada e sombria soou pelo salão, fazendo Sasuke sacar sua espada e correr para perto de Itachi, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Dei um jeito nessa intrometida, ela sabia demais. - respondeu Orochimaru, fazendo Sasuke desviar os olhos de sua cunhada morta nos braços de Itachi para ele.

\- Você é um mostro! - ralhou Sasuke, sentindo a fúria fazer seu sangue subir. - Ela estava grávida!

Aika estava grávida do primogênito de Itachi, os dois estavam casados há seis meses, e sabia o quanto seu irmão estava radiante e esbanjando alegria pelos quatro cantos do castelo pelo fato de ser pai. Era doloroso agora vê-lo naquele estado lamentável enquanto chamava pelo nome da esposa. Ele não merecia isso.

\- Menos um Uchiha no mundo.

As palavras de Orochimaru pareceu fazer Itachi despertar, e num segundo ele estava no chão com Aika e no outro ele havia roubado a espada de Sasuke e agora corria em direção a Orochimaru.

_\- Morra seu demônio!_ \- o grito estrangulado de Itachi fazia eco naquele salão enquanto aproximava-se mais e mais do assassino de sua esposa.

Num movimento rápido Orochimaru conseguiu se desviar do ataque, ficando atrás de Itachi, dando um chute em suas costas, o fazendo ir ao chão.

\- Itachi! - Sasuke o chamou, temendo o pior pelo seu irmão.

Itachi nunca foi um guerreiro que nem Sasuke, ele optava por ficar cuidando da burocracia do clã enquanto Sasuke preferia as batalhas para defenderem suas terras e o império.

Orochimaru soltou uma risada em escárnio, enquanto tirava um amuleto de dentro de seu kimono.

Sasuke correu até seu irmão e o impediu de um possível ataque contra Orochimaru.

\- Itachi, se acalme!

Itachi se soltou de seu irmão e fitou Orochimaru.

\- Eu só vou me acalmar quando eu arrancar a cabeça desse bastardo miserável.

\- Mas do jeito que você está agindo você vai acabar morto. - Sasuke o empurrou, fazendo o mais velho dar alguns passos para trás.

Itachi olhou para Sasuke com mais ferocidade.

\- Eu não importo - sua voz era dolorosa. -, esse monstro tirou a minha mulher e meu filho de mim, para que eu vou continuar vivendo?

\- Eu poderia ficar aqui escutando a briguinha dos irmãos, mas acho que não estou com muito tempo. - a voz de Orochimaru trouxe a atenção dos Uchiha para si.

\- Seu miserável, meu pai confiou em você. - disse Sasuke pegando sua espada jogada no chão.

\- O que foi um erro dele, pequeno Uchiha. - Orochimaru sorriu. - Mas agora darei a vocês o que merecem.

Orochimaru ergueu o medalhão, e antes que os irmãos tivesse a chance de reagir, uma luz forte invadiu todo o salão, fazendo tanto Sasuke quanto Itachi fechar os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos aquela luz acessou, fazendo o local voltar a pouca iluminação de antes.

A risada maligna de Orochimaru ecoou por todo o local, fazendo Sasuke abrir seus olhos e fitá-lo. Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Orochimaru estava muito maior que o normal. Não. Ele percebeu. Era ele que estava menor, num corpo de um animal, excepcionalmente num corpo de um gato.

Sasuke não pode evitar que seu coração disparasse, aquele homem era um demônio. Olhou para o seu lado percebendo seu irmão na mesma situação que se encontrava. Itachi estava confuso e seus olhos opacos estavam incrédulos.

\- Os Filhos de Fugaku no corpo de míseros gatos. - Orochimaru riu mais. - Pena que o Imperador não está mais vivo para ver como vocês estão.

Sasuke percebeu um movimento ao seu lado e viu seu irmão correr para fora do salão.

Ele estava fugindo.

Não sabia como reagir naquele momento e talvez fugir seria melhor do que ficar ali e esperar sua morte. E assim ele fez.

\- Isso, corram, agarre-se nessas suas vidas miseráveis, pois é isso que será daqui para frente. Irão viver pela eternidade num corpo de um animal.

Nenhum dos dois irmãos estava ali para escutar o que Orochimaru disse, estavam assustados demais com que haviam acontecido.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

Agora pessoal, o que acharam desse prólogo?  
Ele foi uma das coisas que achei que faltava na primeira versão.  
Lembrando que a fanfic toda será narrada pela Sakura, mas terá aquele capítulo especial do Sasuke, como teve anterior.  
Espero ver suas opiniões, pois isso é muito importante para mim saber o que vcs estão achando disso.  
Bom é isso, até semana que vem.  
Bjs.


	2. O Neko

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - O NEKO  
**

.

Eu corria pelos corredores da universidade, estava atrasada para o trabalho. Eu tinha ficado tempo demais na biblioteca pesquisando um trabalho para ser entregue semana que vem, e que nem vi a hora passar.

Nunca pensei que vida de universitária, e ter um emprego fossem tão difíceis, a infância e a ilusão de que tudo era mais fácil tinham ficado para trás depois que vim para Tóquio. Havia passado em uma das melhores faculdades do país com a maior nota em medicina. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesmo, pois isso era só o fruto de todo o trabalho duro que dei nesses meses que eu estava no colegial. Festas, bailes, sair com os amigos e principalmente namorado, não constava em minha lista. Se eu quisesse chegar a algum lugar eu tinha que sacrificar todos os prazeres adolescentes.

Às vezes eu parava para refletir de que eu estava fazendo o certo, enquanto meus amigos se divertiam eu estava trancada em casa estudando. Mas agora eu vejo que meus esforços valeram a pena.

Foi difícil deixar a minha cidade e o bairro pacato onde eu morava. Minha mãe Mebuki havia ficado triste por uma parte, por eu ir para longe, mas nem por isso impedia de seu sorriso orgulho desfrutar de seu rosto. Nunca conheci meu pai, mamãe disse que eu só era um fruto de uma paixão passageira. E que conheceu papai quando ele estava de férias de seu trabalho, ele era viajante.

\- Ei Sakura!

Parei de repente e olhei para trás, podendo ver Naruto - meu melhor amigo idiota - e sua namorada Hinata. Naruto e eu nos conhecemos desde que me conheço por gente, nossas mães são melhores amigas o que contribuiu para a nossa amizade. Apesar de Naruto ser barulhento, escandaloso e estupidamente idiota, ele era um cara muito legal.

Hinata era uma baixinha que fazia gastronomia, nós a conhecemos por acaso, quer dizer, quando Naruto derramou chocolate quente na coitada no começo do semestre. Não sei o que houve naquele dia, pois foi tudo muito confuso, só sei que no final Naruto e Hinata combinaram em sair outro dia. Estranho eu sei, mas os dois estão namorando até hoje.

\- Fala logo Naruto, pois eu estou com pressa. - eu disse assim quando ele parou a minha frente.

\- Eu e a Hina estamos pensando em ir a um bar hoje a noite com uma galera, está a fim de ir?

\- Naruto tudo que eu quero depois quando chego do trabalho é cama, não tenho um pingo de clima para bar. - franzi o cenho. - E hoje é quinta-feira, cabeção. Vai mesmo para um bar e acordar de ressaca para vim estudar?

\- Eu disse para o Naruto que não é uma boa ideia. - disse Hinata entediada.

\- Ainda bem que você pensa Hinata.

Naruto olhou para ela.

\- Mas Hina, eu pensei que você estava de acordo?

\- Naru você nem me deu oportunidade para falar. - respondeu Hinata o fitando.

Olhei as horas no celular e só faltei ter um ataque. A senhora Tsunade iria me matar por chegar atrasada.

\- Gente nós nos vemos depois, tchau.

Não esperei ouvir uma resposta deles, apenas saí correndo para fora do campus. Eu trabalhava numa confeitaria no período da tarde. Tsunade era minha chefe e dona do estabelecimento. Ela era muito legal e uma boa chefe, mas odiava atrasos.

Assim que saí do campus, tive sorte que o ônibus estava parado, pegando alguns passageiros. Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse na confeitaria. Abri a porta totalmente afobada, fazendo com que os sinos da porta soassem, indicando que havia chegado alguém. Tenten estava detrás do balcão atendendo um cliente. Ela sorriu assim que me viu, eu que a rendia para ela ir embora.

Sorri de volta e fui para os fundos, especialmente para a pequena área dos empregados.

\- Está atrasada!

Dei um pulo de susto e me virei para trás, encontrando uma Tsunade com a cara fechada.

\- Boa tarde senhora Tsunade, eu fiquei presa na biblioteca e acabei perdendo a hora. - eu sorria como uma retardada enquanto meu coração batia como se fosse sair pela minha boca, diante do susto que havia levado.

A expressão de Tsunade era rígida.

\- Sabe que não aturo atrasos e espero que isso não se repita. - ela disse e eu assenti. - Bom, vai se trocar e render a Tenten para ir embora. O movimento está grande hoje.

\- Sim.

Me troquei rapidinho e logo rendi Tenten, que soltou um suspiro aliviado por ter cumprido seu dia de trabalho.

A tarde parecia que estava passando lentamente e eu torcia para chegar a hora de eu pudesse ir embora. Realmente o movimento estava tenso, parecia que Tóquio toda resolveu gastar seu dinheiro para satisfazer os desejos calóricos.

Esse era uma vida de uma universitária empregada, trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho. Mas fazer o quê, eu tinha que me sustentar e pagar o aluguel do meu cubículo que eu chamo de apartamento que fica nos subúrbios da cidade.

Depois de seis horas trabalhosa, finalmente eu estava livre, eu não via a hora de chegar em casa, tomar um banho relaxante e cair na minha cama e embernar. A noite estava fria e ventava muito, o céu estava com nuvens carregadas e raios vez ou outra cortava o céu. Amaldiçoei-me internamente por não ter pegado um guarda-chuva, e torcia para que chegasse em casa antes da chuva.

Depois de andar alguns metros até o ponto e esperar mais dez minutos o ônibus, eu estava caminhando pelas quadras pouco deserta do bairro pobre onde eu morava. Eu não era rica como Hinata e nem tinha muitos amigos para pedir um abrigo numa república como Naruto. Eu morava sozinha um pequeno apartamento que por um milagre o aluguel cabia no meu bolso.

O vento gelado ricocheteava o meu rosto, o deixando mais gelado e fazendo-me abraçar o meu próprio corpo e apressar mais os passos. Mas foi naquele momento que escutei um miado, era baixo e fraco e por um instante não dei muita importância. Mas conforme eu avançava, os miados se tornavam mais altos, chamando minha atenção.

Olhei para os lados não encontrando nada. Podia sentir os primeiros pingos da chuva caindo, mas o miado ficava mais alto e parei.

_Miau._

Olhei para um canto e depois para o outro, e foi aí que eu o vi. Ali, naquele chão sujo, deitado naquele papelão gordurento estava um pequeno gatinho. Ele estava encolhido, seus pelos preto e branco estavam melados de sangue. Ele estava todo machucado.

O meu coração mole e meu sensor de proteção falou mais alto, eu não podia ignorar aquele ser vivo ali sofrendo.

Aproximei-me do bichano encolhido e me agachei. Seus olhinhos pretos e redondos como de uma amêndoa me fitou, curioso e acanhado, fazendo seus pelos das costas enrijecerem.

\- Calma fofinho, não vou te fazer mal. - levei minha mão para perto dele, mas ele tentou me atacar, e recolhi a mão. - Ei rapaz, não vou te machucar.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas sem muito sucesso. Levei minha mão novamente e toquei seu pelo. No começo ele ficou arisco, mas logo foi relaxando e com isso peguei mais confiança e o peguei no colo.

\- Entrou numa briga foi? - perguntei, como se o gato fosse me responder.

Ele me fitou novamente curioso, e fiquei de pé, sentindo os pingos da chuva engrossar.

Olhei para o tempo com o gato nos braços eu comecei a correr, só faltava uma quadra para eu poder chegar em casa. O gato soltava alguns miados e a chuva que caia agora mais forte deixou toda a minha roupa ensopada em questão de segundos.

\- Droga, vou acabar resfriada desse jeito. - resmunguei, enquanto sentia o gato tremer no meu colo, me fazendo o fitar. - Aguenta mais um pouco aí, tu têm sete vidas.

Não demorou para que eu visse a fachada do meu prédio, e agradeci pelo porteiro não está em seu posto, pois sabia que era proibido animais no prédio. Subi correndo as escadas até o terceiro andar. O gato ainda tremia e miou mais uma vez.

_\- Shiu._ \- eu o fitei, quando tentava tirar com a mão desocupada a chave dentro da porta. - Se alguém te ouvir, você vai para a rua de novo.

Com muito custo consegui tirar a chave e abri a porta e entrei no meu cubículo que eu chamo de lar.

Liguei a luz ao lado da porta, iluminado a minha pequena sala com cozinha. Deixei a minha bolsa no sofá e fui até o meu quarto. Peguei uma toalha que estava em cima da minha cama bagunçada e enrolei o bichano e o deixei no canto no chão.

Apressei-me a tirar aquelas roupas molhadas, ficando só de lingerie e abri o guarda-roupa. Peguei algo confortável, um short e uma blusinha de algodão e marchei para o banheiro e tomei um banho quente, levando embora toda a tenção do dia. Meu corpo estava cansado e minha barriga roncava de fome.

Saí já vestida do banheiro e entrei no quarto. O pequeno gatinho estava do mesmo jeito que eu tinha o colocado, todo encolhido e tremendo na toalha.

\- Vem cá. - o peguei com todo o cuidado, e ele abriu seus olhinhos pretos e redondos para mim.

Sorri, fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça enquanto saía do quarto e entrava na sala, pegando a minha maletinha de primeiros socorros. Sentei-me no sofá com ele no meu colo e comecei tratar de seus machucados. Eu sempre tive uma queda por gatos - apesar de nunca ter tido nenhum -, mas eu não era uma pessoa boa em _cuidar_ de animais, eu era distraída demais para ter um animal de estimação.

Com o pouco que eu sei de medicina, eu limpei os machucados do bichano e ele grunhia vez ou outra, tentando sair do meu colo, mas não o deixei. Demorei mais de uma hora cuidando de suas feridas, o gato era muito agitado e não me deixava fazer o trabalho direito, mas consegui. Enfaixei a sua pata com gazes, e passei pomada nas suas feridas perto do pescoço.

\- Pronto, agora é só esperar e daqui a alguns dias você vai está novinho. - passei minha mão em sua cabeça peluda e fofinha, agora limpa, e ele ronronou com o carinho.

Novamente escutei minha barriga roncar, e o gato me olhou me fazendo rir.

\- Estou morrendo de fome e você deve está também, não é?

_Miau._

Ri novamente por ele ter me respondido.

\- Vamos comer.

Coloquei o gato no sofá e fui para a cozinha, tirei uma lasanha da geladeira e coloquei no microondas. Agora a questão era: O que eu daria para o gato?

Mordi o lábio quando olhava para dentro da geladeira, não tinha nada além de ovo e água. Nossa eu tinha até vergonha se alguém abrisse a minha geladeira agora e visse o vazio que ela anda.

\- Droga!

Bufei voltando a fechá-la novamente. Não tinha leite em casa, pois eu odiava leite, mas eu tinha leite condessado. _Isso!_

Abri o armário e peguei o potinho de leite condessado. Bom era leite, talvez jogasse um pouco de água e mexesse ele ficaria ralo e daria para beber.

Peguei um copo e joguei o leite condessado dentro e depois joguei água e mexi até que o leite condensado ficasse líquido. O derramei dentro de um prato de plástico, que eu havia roubado da casa da minha mãe quando fui visitá-la no feriado mês passado.

Quando fui me virar senti algo peludo roçar as minhas pernas, dei um pulo para trás e quase derramei o "leite" em mim. Olhei para o pequeno bichano que estava ali na minha frente me olhando com aqueles olhos pidões.

\- Caramba gato, você quase me mata!

_Miau._

O seu miado veio como um pedido, ele fitava o prato em minha mão. Agachei-me e coloquei o prato no chão. Ele fitou o leite e depois me olhou. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Come, está gostoso.

Como se ele me entendesse ele começou a dar pequenas lambidas, fez uns barulhos estranhos no começo, mas tomou todo o leite em questão de minutos. O bicho estava com fome.

O microondas apitou, avisando que minha lasanha estava pronta. Ergui meu corpo para cima e peguei a minha lasanha, fazendo com que o cheiro da bolonhesa evaporar por todo o local. Sentei-me na bancada que dividia a cozinha com a sala e comecei a comer.

Conforme o tempo passava e eu me deliciando daquela maravilha, percebi um incomodo, como se eu estivesse sendo vigiada. Tirei minha atenção do meu jantar para o gato que estava aos meus pés com os olhos pidões, me fitando.

_Miau._

\- Você já comeu, não posso dar comida de gente para você, a menos que queria morrer.

_Miau._

Revirei os olhos e voltei a minha atenção para minha comida, ignorando os miados de um gato que cobiçava o meu jantar.

Levantei-me da bancada levando a louça suja até a pia, amanhã eu lavaria junto com a louça do café da manhã.

Olhei novamente para o bichano e ele continuava me olhando. Sorri, ele era muito fofo. Agachei-me e o peguei nos meus braços.

\- Vamos dormir? Amanhã tenho faculdade e trabalho. - suspirei, enquanto o fitava com ele nos meus braços e caminhava até meu quarto. - Minha vida é sofrida, sabia?

Ele virou sua cabecinha para o lado, como se estivesse me entendendo.

Que fofo!

Entrei no quarto e procurei algo para que ele pudesse dormir. Fiz um montinho de pano num canto no chão do meu quarto e o coloquei ali deitado.

\- Você vai dormir aqui por enquanto, tá bom?

Minha vida social era tão ruim que eu estava falando com o gato como se ele fosse uma pessoa. Trágico, eu sei.

Depois de ajeitá-lo em seu lugar eu fui para a minha cama, meu corpo estava tão cansado que ele pesava mais de uma tonelada, essa era sensação que eu tinha.

Joguei-me com tudo na cama e me cobri com os lençóis grossos e apaguei o abajur, estava feliz que finalmente poderia fazer o que eu faço de melhor. Dormir.

O sono logo veio, mas parece que duraram poucos segundos, pois acordei num rompante sentindo algo estranho e peludo roçar as minhas pernas. Não pude evitar soltar um grito e pular da cama, sentindo meu coração chegando até a minha garganta, e meu corpo tremendo pelo susto que eu havia tomado.

Liguei a luz do abajur e foi aí que eu vi o gato em cima da minha cama, totalmente envolvido nos meus lençóis quentinhos.

_Miau._

Era só o que me faltava.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - minha voz havia saído mais alta que o normal.

Olhei para o relógio que ficava no criado-mudo ao lado de minha cama, indicando quase meia-noite. Eu havia dormido por uma hora.

Fitei o gato que me olhava com aqueles olhos pretos e redondos e o peguei, colocando em seguida em sua cama provisória.

\- Seu lugar é aqui, seu safado.

Ele olhou novamente para mim e saiu de seu canto, indo para a minha cama.

\- Ah, não...

Corri a tempo, o pegando quando ele havia dado um pulo para cima da minha cama novamente. Ele começou a espernear nos meus braços, senti suas unhas me arranhando de leve, enquanto ele se agitava.

\- Vai para o seu canto. - o coloquei novamente no seu canto.

Mas novamente ele saiu e correu para a minha cama. Eu fiquei o olhando com uma cara de tacho o bonito esparramado em minha cama como se fosse o rei do pedaço.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Não tem nem cinco horas que você está no meu apartamento e você está tomando conta de tudo? - questionei incrédula, o sono que eu sentia contribua para que minha cabeça começasse a doer.

\- Tudo bem. - me dei por vencida. - Você ganhou.

Sentei-me na cama, o gato fechava os olhos, todo encolhidinho. Se a situação fosse outra eu acharia fofo o jeito como ele estava todo enroladinho como se fosse um tolete de coco. Tá isso foi nojento.

Suspirei e me deitei, puxando as cobertas para me cobrir. O gato abriu seus olhinhos lentamente e me fitou antes de se aproximar de mim e subir na minha barriga.

\- Cara, como tu é abusado.

_Miau._

Ele lambeu a minha mão que estava próxima, antes de se enrolar com seu corpo em minha barriga e voltar a fechar os olhos.

É mole?

Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

\- Tudo bem gato, só por hoje eu deixarei você aqui, mas não pense que amanhã será igual, pois nessa casa tem regras, e se for ficar aqui você vai ter que cumprir.

Eu estava falando com o ar, por que o gato estava nem me dando ideia, apenas continuava com seus olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim sabia que ele havia escutado tudo, e muito bem.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

O que acharam?  
Sakura está muito sem noção em como alimentar um gato né? kkkk  
E o nosso gatinho, abusado para quem chegou kk  
Bom espero comentários e favoritos e suas opiniões a respeito do capítulo.  
Bjs.


	3. Neko Bagunceiro

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - NEKO BAGUNCEIRO  
**

.

Acordei com uma coisa peluda roçando o meu pescoço de um dado para o outro. Virei meu corpo para o outro lado ainda de olhos fechados e voltei a dormir. Mas de repente, aquela coisa peluda pulou em cima de mim, e com um ato totalmente impensado, e assustada joguei meu braço com toda a força naquilo que tinha se jogado em cima de mim. Eu só pude escutar o miado estrangulado de um gato me fazendo abrir meus olhos rapidamente com meu coração quase saindo pela boca. E ali, jogado no chão ao lado da minha cômoda o gato que eu havia trazido para a casa no dia anterior estava estatelado no chão.

_\- Ai meu Deus!_ \- meu grito ecoou por todo o quarto enquanto levantava da cama e corria até o gato que tentava inutilmente se levantar depois da pancada que recebeu.

Agachei-me a sua frente e tentei pegar ele, mas ele grunhiu, jogando seu corpo para trás para se afastar de mim. Seus olhos redondos e negros me fitavam assustados e medrosos.

\- Me desculpa, me desculpa. - eu pedia desesperada por imaginar ter quebrado algum osso do coitado. - Eu não fiz por mal.

Levei minha mão mais uma vez até ele e o peguei, sentindo suas unhas afiadas arranhando meu braço.

\- Ai, você é mal, sabia? - questionei olhando para aquela cara peluda que parecia zangada.

Ergui meu corpo para cima e sentei-me na cama com ele no meu colo, ele estava tentando sair dos meus braços.

\- Ei, calma!

_Miau._

\- Eu não vou machucar você, fique quieto. - eu resmungava como se o gato pudesse me entender.

Também eu ficaria receosa comigo mesma se levasse aquela pancada.

Mas eu não fiz por mal!

Com muito custo o gato finalmente ficou quieto e pude ver se ele não havia fraturado nada. Soltei um suspiro aliviado por ver que ele estava bem, e que só foi um _pequeno_ susto mesmo.

\- Desculpe gatinho. - disse enquanto passava minha mão por todo o seu pelo macio. Ele lambia sua pata enfaixada, nem me dando ideia.

Percebi o sol entrando pelas minhas cortinas claras, e só aí percebi que havia amanhecido. Ergui meu corpo para o lado e peguei meu celular que estava debaixo do meu travesseiro e quase tive uma síncope quando vi as horas. Eu estava completamente atrasada para a faculdade.

\- Puta que pariu! - gritei enquanto me levantava de uma vez da cama esquecendo-se do gato que estava no meu colo e fazendo-o cair novamente no chão.

Seu grunhido soou por todo o quarto, arregalei os olhos quando percebi o que tinha feito com o gato.

\- Desculpe gatinho. - me agachei novamente até ele, mas o gato se afastou de mim mancando uma pata e indo para longe.

Mas eu não pude dar tanta atenção agora, pois iria me atrasar para a faculdade.

Corri até meu guarda-roupa, peguei minha lingerie e saí do quarto, entrando no banheiro que ficava no corredor. Tomei um banho rápido, fiz minha higiene matinal e saí do banheiro só com a calcinha e o sutiã amarelo e a toalha enrolada na cabeça.

Entrei no quarto correndo e no ato bati meu mindinho no canto da porta, e quase caí no chão por causa da dor maldita que aquilo me causou.

\- Filho da mãe... - reclamei chorosa pulando num pé só até o guarda-roupa, procurando algo para vestir.

Maldito mindinho.

Peguei um jeans claro e uma blusa azul-bebe com botões na frente de manguinhas, e joguei em cima da cama. Tirei a toalha que estava no meu cabelo, e de repente senti algo estranho. Era como se eu estivesse sendo observada.

Franzi o cenho e olhei para a minha janela que estava fechada com a cortina.

Parei.

Desviei meus olhos para baixo, e ali naquele montinho de pano que eu tinha feito na noite anterior estava o gato com os olhos vidrados em mim. Não consegui evitar o pequeno frio na barriga e meu rosto ficar pouco quente.

\- O que você está olhando? - perguntei, irritada comigo mesmo por ficar constrangida diante dos olhos de um animal.

Cara, qual era o meu problema, ele era _só_ um gato!

_Miau._

Seu miado era audível e ele veio até mim com passos lentos como um morfino, e começou a se enroscar nas minhas pernas, ronronando.

_Eu em._

Agachei-me e alisei seu pelo macio, ele ronronou mais, e não pude deixar de sorrir com isso.

\- Você está com fome, né?

Ele ergueu sua cabecinha e me olhou com seus olhinhos negros.

_Miau._

Ri levemente e fiquei de pé, e comecei a me vestir rapidinho com os olhos do bichano em mim.

Ele estava me olhando daquele jeito por que deveria está com fome. Era essa a conclusão que eu havia tirado.

Fui para frente do espelho e passei um rímel e um batom clarinho para não ficar com uma cara de morta. Penteei meus cabelos curtos cor-de-rosa percebendo que as raízes estavam com a cor original, loiro. Eu tinha que pintá-los novamente. Resolvi prendê-los num rabo de cavalo e logo estava pronta.

Peguei minha mochila de lona com estampas floridas, o meu celular e saí do quarto, jogando as coisas no sofá e indo para a cozinha. Não precisei olhar para o chão para perceber que o gato estava ao meu lado. Abri a geladeira só encontrando água, a caixinha com cinco ovos, e o resto do leite condessado. Fechei a geladeira e abri o meu armário, uma mosca saiu de lá de dentro. E como na geladeira, o armário não tinha absolutamente nada.

Cara eu tinha que ir ao supermercado urgentemente!

Suspirei, e voltei a abrir a geladeira, tirando a caixinha de leite condessado que eu havia aberto ontem. Peguei uma tigela no armário e joguei o resto do leite condessado e depois enchi com a água da torneira, mexi até que o leite condessado virasse líquido e coloquei a tigela no chão.

\- Aqui gatinho, está muito gostoso.

O gato olhou para o _leite_ e depois me fitou como fez ontem.

\- Come aí e fique quietinho em casa, e não faça bagunça, mais tarde eu volto e trago algo legal para você comer, tá?

Ergui meu corpo para cima e corri até a sala, pegando minha mochila e o celular. Chequei as horas mais uma vez, mas me arrependi por fazer isso, pois eu estava terrivelmente atrasada e sabia que não iria poder entrar na primeira aula.

Droga!

Saí do apartamento e corri aqueles lances de escadas até chegar lá embaixo. Odiava morar naquele lugar, pois o elevador sempre vivia quebrado.

Vida de pobre é foda.

[...]

Como eu tinha imaginado eu havia perdido a primeira aula de histologia, e me amaldiçoei por isso, mas tudo culpa da porcaria do ônibus que eu havia perdido e sem contar no trânsito que estava na avenida principal. O dia tinha começado cheiro e eu torcia para que não ficasse pior.

Depois de todo aquele transtorno eu pude dar uma aliviada no intervalo, tinha comprado alguma coisa para mim no refeitório, e encontrei Hinata na grande fila que havia ali. Ela havia comentado que eu estava com uma cara cansada. Apenas suspirei e contei que minha vida era muito difícil e que estudar e ter um emprego não era nada fácil. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e não disse nada, mas ele não tinha o que falar, já que ela não precisava trabalhar para manter-se.

A bixa era podre de rica.

Depois que pegamos nossos lanches fomos para uma mesa desocupada e começamos a falar banalidade, e dessas banalidades comentei que eu estava criando um gato que eu tinha encontrado na rua ontem.

\- Mas você não disse que eram proibidos animais no condomínio? - ela perguntou pouco confusa, enquanto mordia um pedado de sua maçã.

Terminei de engoli o pedaço pizza de calabresa e respondi:

\- É proibido, ele está escondido. Aquela vaca daquela síndica não precisa ficar sabendo.

A síndica do meu prédio era uma velha com um pé na terra e outro na cova, a pesar de sua idade bem avançada a vadia era bem ativa e parecia que tinha um faro apurado quando algum morador está fazendo algo de errado.

Hinata arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas, e continuei:

\- Eu não podia deixar o bichinho naquele temporal, e ainda por cima estava machucado. O meu senso de proteção falou mais alto.

Hinata sorriu daquele jeito fofo e tomou um gole de seu suco.

\- Acho que se eu tivesse no seu lugar eu faria a mesma coisa. - ela disse. - Adoro gatos, pena que não posso ter nenhum por causa da minha alergia.

E nessa hora Naruto apareceu com sua bandeja nas mãos, depositando na mesa e dando um beijo no rosto de Hinata e sentando-se ao lado dela.

\- Olá meninas.

\- Oi Naruto. - o cumprimentei, e ele apenas sorriu mais, abrindo seu sanduiche e tirando o tomate e a alface, colocando na bandeja.

Naruto odiava tudo o que era saudável, ele preferia comer um sanduiche só com a carne e o pão do que ter alguma coisa verde ou um tomate.

\- O que as duas estão tricotando o aí? - ele quis saber, e deu uma mordida no sanduiche, colocando ketchup em seguida.

\- Estamos falando do gato que a Sakura está cuidando, amor. - Hinata o respondeu.

Naruto parou de comer e me fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Você está criando um gato?

Franzi meu cenho.

\- Não gostei do seu tom. - ralhei. - E qual é o problema de eu criar um gato? Eu sou responsável.

Naruto terminou de engoli o sanduiche e depois riu.

\- Eu sei que você é responsável, Sakura, mas o problema é que você não sabe cuidar de bicho algum.

\- Você é sequelado ou o quê? - minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta que o normal. - É claro que eu sei cuidar de bicho.

\- Então o que você me diz dos cinco peixes, os dois periquitos, o filhote de cachorro, o hamster e a tartaruga que nem completaram um mês com você e morreram?

Fechei meus olhos, tentando não matar aquele imbecil.

\- Naruto, se você não parar de falar besteiras agora, eu vou fazer engolir essa bandeja.

\- Também não é para tanto Sakura. - ele disse cautelosamente.

Abri meus olhos e o fitei.

\- Então, cala a boca!

\- Calma, Sakura. - disse Hinata.

Mas ao contrário do seu namorado que estava com uma cara assustada, Hinata estava tranquila, ela já tinha se acostumado com as nossas brigas.

[...]

Depois de um dia super cheio, eu estava subindo aquelas escadas matadoras do meu prédio. Diferente de ontem, eu havia chegado cedo no trabalho e rendido Tenten no horário certo. E para a minha infelicidade o movimento na confeitaria estava intenso, o que é mais trabalho para mim, claro.

Depois que saí do trabalho fui ao mercado, e comprei algumas coisas para encher minha geladeira e meu armário que só havia moscas e ar. Comprei leite para o gato, e mesmo ele ter comigo água com leite condessado, eu não podia ficar dando isso para ele sempre.

Leite condessado estava caro.

Cheguei no meu andar colocando os bofes pela boca depois daqueles lances de escadas, e nem uma alma viva havia aparecido para me ajudar com aquelas sacolas de supermercado pesadas.

Vida difícil essa minha.

Coloquei uma das sacolas no chão e fui pegar minhas chaves que estavam na minha mochila, coloquei a chave na fechadura e a girei, destravando e levando minha mão na maçaneta. Girei-a e quando abri a porta, a sacola que estava na minha outra mão caiu no chão, deixando com que os alimentos se espalhassem pelo corredor.

Eu estava paralisada no portal com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados diante da destruição que estava na minha sala.

As minhas revistas que eu gostava de ler quando estava sem nada para faz, estavam todas rasgadas pelo chão, papel higiênico picotado e mastigado espalhados por toda a sala, as almofadas jogadas no chão. E em cima do sofá estava um gato dentro de uma almofada totalmente destruída, dormindo como se estivesse no paraíso.

_Inspira, respira. Inspira, respira._

Eu sentia que poderia ficar louca com toda aquela bagunça. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquele pequeno animal fosse capaz de fazer tamanho estrago no tempo que estive fora.

Gato maldito!

Consegui sair do meu transe paralítico e dei alguns passos para dentro do apartamento, chorando por dentro por ter que arrumar toda aquela bagunça.

\- Que merda aconteceu aqui?!

A minha voz alta e aguda despertou aquele bichano do demônio - sim demônio, pois aquele bicho não era de Deus -, e me fitar com a cara amassada e com penas da almofada destruída por todo o seu pelo.

Aproximei dele e o tirei de dentro da minha almofada - que eu também tinha furtado da casa da minha mãe - num rompante e o segurei com as minhas duas mãos, olhando aquela criatura fofa e demoníaca.

\- O que diabos você fez no meu apartamento, seu gato desgraçado? - ralhei, fitando-o.

_Miau._

\- Mas que droga, era bem melhor ter deixado você na rua. Olha a merda que você fez?

Virei seu corpo para que ele pudesse ver a bagunça que ele tinha feito. Eu queria matar aquele gato.

\- Não vai ser você que vai limpar isso, e sim _eu!_

Ele virou sua cabecinha para trás e me fitou com aqueles olhinhos redondos e pretinhos.

_Miau._

Suspirei, colocando-o no chão. Fitei toda aquela bagunça, minhas revistas de fofoca todas acabadas.

Cara que ódio!

Fitei mais uma vez o gato que me fitava curioso, como se ele fosse à criatura mais fofa do mundo.

\- O que eu faço com você, em? Só tem vinte quatro horas que você está aqui, e você já me causa prejuízo! Assim não dá.

_Miau._

Revirei os olhos e resolvi pegar as minhas mercadorias que estavam lá de fora, e depois de ajuntar tudo - que estavam tudo espalhados - levei para a cozinha. Pelo menos o cômodo estava arrumado, só a minha louça suja que eu tinha que lavar, e as cascas de ovos num canto da pia...

Franzi o cenho.

Cascas de ovos? Eu não me lembrava de ter feito ovos.

Abri a geladeira e para minha surpresa não havia mais os ovos que tinha de manhã.

_Mas o que..._

Fechei a geladeira e fiquei parada, tentando achar uma lógica para quilo. Espera! Será que tinha entrado alguém aqui?

Com aquele pensamento em mente e com o coração batendo forte corri para o meu quarto e quase atropelei o gato que estava em meu encalço. Mas dane-se ele, eu estava puta com ele mesmo.

Entrei no meu quarto encontrando tudo do jeito que eu deixei. Revirei todo ele e fui ver minhas economias que guardava dentro de um buraco que havia no colchão. Soltei um suspiro aliviado vendo que estava tudo ali.

Então se não tinha entrado ninguém no apartamento, quem poderia ter comido os ovos?

Por um segundo meus olhos foram direto para o gato que entrava no meu quarto. Não Sakura, não seja louca, como o gato iria abrir a geladeira e fritar os ovos? Pois também havia percebido a frigideira e o óleo em cima da pia. E não tinha sido eu.

O gato começou a roçar em minhas pernas, me fazendo olhá-lo. Peguei-o nos meus braços e ele ronronou.

\- Está acontecendo coisas estranhas aqui gato. - eu disse, fitando o bichano que apreciava meu carinho, enquanto eu tentava pensar no que havia acontecido na cozinha.

_Miau._

Ele esfregou sua cabeça em minha mão pedindo mais carinho. Sorri com isso, me fazendo esquecer por um momento da bagunça que ele havia feito e que eu iria ter que arrumar.

E ainda bem que hoje era sexta-feira.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

Vocês acham que a casa bagunçada vou vingança do neko com que a Sakura fez com ele de manhã?  
Quem comeu os ovos? Algum palpite?  
Pelo que vimos Sakura não é tão cuidadosa para cuidar de bichos, dito isso pelo próprio Naruto kkk  
Gente quero ver o que vcs acharam do capítulo e talvez essa semana ainda volte com mais um capítulo, não é certo, pois vou partir para atualizar as outras fanfic.  
Então é isso.  
Bjs.


	4. A Refeição do Neko

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 - A REFEIÇÃO DO NEKO  
**

.

Finalmente havia chegado o final de semana, e ao contrário de muitos que iriam aproveitar esse lindo sábado ensolarado, ou dormindo até tarde - o que eu gostaria de está fazendo no momento -, eu estava de pé na cozinha logo cedo preparando o meu café da manhã para ir trabalhar.

Vida de pobre é foda.

Acordei mais cansada de que quando eu fui dormir, minha cara estava parecendo àqueles zumbis do Resident Evil, e tudo isso por culpa de um único e pequeno animalzinho peludinho e fofinho.

O gato.

Eu fiquei até tarde da noite arrumando a bagunça que ele fez na sala. As minhas revistas de um e noventa e nove de fofocas e resumos das novelas estavam todas destruídas. As minhas almofadas malocadas da casa da minha mãe, aquele maldito rasgou, fazendo um tapete de penas por toda a sala. E ainda tive que lavar a louça suja que estava acumulada de dois dias.

Minha vida era sofrida, e como se o meu sofrimento fosse pouco, havia entrado alguém no meu apartamento e comido a única coisa que havia na minha geladeira, os três ovos, e deixando a louça suja para eu lavar.

Eu mereço.

Senti aquela coisa peluda roçar as minhas pernas, desviei meu olhar para o chão e vi o gato passando suas pelagens em minhas pernas enquanto miava.

\- Está com fome, não é?

Afastei-me dele e fui pegar o leite de caixinha que havia comprado ontem e derramei um pouco numa tigela de plástico que havia separado para ele, e coloquei no chão. Não demorou para que o gato se aproximasse e começasse a provar o leite de verdade.

Coloquei o resto do leite de caixinha na geladeira e me sentei na cadeira para tomar o meu café.

Hoje como era final de semana pegaria mais cedo na confeitaria, mas também sairia cedo. Terminei de tomar meu café, me levantei deixando a louça suja na pia e fui até o quarto pegar a minha bolsa e o celular. Dei uma olhada rápida em meu perfil, e depois de tanta maquiagem que passei para esconder as olheiras e minha cara acabada, até que eu estava jeitosinha. Eu parecia gente.

Entrei na sala encontrando o gato caminhando todo tranquilão e pular em cima do sofá, se dentando esparramado.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Estou indo gato, não apronte. Se não, sua nova casa será a rua.

O gato nem me deu ideia.

Peguei as chaves em cima da bancada e saí de casa, especificando direito que eu havia trancado a bem o apartamento. Estava ok.

Desci aqueles lances de escadas, e quando cheguei lá embaixo, minhas pernas estavam mortas. Essas escadas ainda iriam me matar.

Logo na porta estava à velha sindica reclamando com o Sr Jiraya, o porteiro. Ele era legal, e divertido, mas era um verdadeiro tarado.

\- Bom dia. - os cumprimentei enquanto passava pelos dois.

\- Bom dia. - respondeu o Sr Jiraya, sorrindo animado.

\- Sra. Haruno. - parei e fitei aquela velha maldita.

\- Sim dona Chiyo.

O que ela queria agora?

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com aqueles olhos apertados e avaliadores.

\- Ontem alguns moradores reclamaram de ter ouvido ruídos e barulhos estranhos vindo do seu apartamento.

Ai que droga, não acredito que esse velha está desconfiada. Ela não pode saber do gato, se não, adeus bichano.

\- Barulhos? - perguntei, cautelosamente.

\- Sim, isso foi por volta das duas e três da tarde. - ela disse. - O que você me explica sobre isso?

Franzi o cenho.

\- Não estou entendendo!?

\- Uma moça solteira que se preze não leva um homem para o apartamento.

Não pude evitar que meus olhos arregalassem diante da declaração daquela velha chata e ranzinza.

_Sakura inspire, e respire. Essa velha está gagá._

\- Senhora Chiyo - comecei, tentando manter a calma. -, a senhora pode falar com clareza o que está tentando dizer?

Seus lábios rugados crisparam por um momento, num gesto pouco irritado.

\- Ontem quando estava vindo do supermercado por volta das três da tarde eu vi uma figura de um homem na janela do _seu _apartamento. Eu sei muito bem que você não tem nenhum namorado ou algo parecido, mas levar um homem e ficar fazendo... _Coisas_... Não faz bem para a sua reputação. Agora deu para entender, minha filha.

_Homem? Como assim?_ Logo a lembrança de ontem me veio à cabeça. Realmente havia entrado gente na minha casa. E o pior era que ninguém havia percebido isso, e estavam achando que eu era uma depravada.

Eu não podia fazer alarde da situação, pois eles iriam querer revistar meu apartamento e aquela velha iria ver o gato que eu estava cuidando. E apesar da raiva que o bichano me fez ontem, por bagunçar a casa inteira, eu já estava apegada a ele.

\- Senhora Chiyo, acho que a senhora se enganou. - comecei. - Eu nem ao menos estava em casa, e muito menos levei alguém para o meu apartamento. E se mesmo que eu tivesse levado alguém, isso não seria da conta da senhora.

O cenho dela franziu.

\- Você está achando que eu estou louca? - sua voz deu uma pequena alterada.

Aja paciência.

\- Eu não disse isso, eu só falei que a senhora poderia ter se enganado de apartamento.

\- Foi o que eu disse para ela. - comentou Jiraya.

\- Eu não me enganei, eu nunca me engano. - ela ralhou, lançando um olhar mortal para mim e Jiraya. - Eu estou sentindo cheiro de alguma coisa errada nessa história.

E eu também.

\- Dona Chiyo não se aborreça...

-Jiraya vai cuidar da sua portaria, você não é pago para ficar jogando conversa fora. - a velha o interrompeu, ralhando com um olhar zangado.

Jiraya suspirou, sabia que ele se segurava para não revirar os olhos, e foi até seu posto.

Voltei minha atenção para a senhora ranzinza na minha frente.

\- Com licença, mas tenho que trabalhar. - dei as costas para a velha e comecei a caminhar, mas sua voz chamou minha atenção:

\- Senhorita Haruno. - olhei para trás. - O que você faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa, mas esse condomínio é de respeito, e não vou deixar que algum desajustado transforme isso numa bagunça.

Franzi meu cenho mais uma vez, me segurando para não voar em cima dela e arrancar sua língua envenenada.

\- O que a senhora está insinuando, senhora Chiyo?

\- Não estou insinuando nada, senhorita Haruno. - sua voz era azeda. - Só estou alertando que eu faço o meu trabalho de sindica muito bem.

Ah é, cuidar da vida dos outros, velha fofoqueira.

\- Tudo em senhora Chiyo. - disse entre dentes, voltando a dar as costas para ela e sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

\- Bom trabalho senhorita Haruno. - disse Jiraya na portaria.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, estava tão irritada que não consegui respondê-lo. Aquela velha Chiyo era o diabo em forma de gente, velha chata do caralho. Mas uma coisa que ela disse me deixou encafifada. Havia gente no meu apartamento, e mesmo eu não ter dado falta de nada, ele só tinha comido a comida e deixado à louça suja.

Talvez poderia ter sido algum mendigo, ou não. Não sabia.

Aquela história estava muito mal contada.

[...]

O dia na confeitaria até que passou rápido, foi trabalhoso e Tsunade estava pouco irritada devido ao seu encontro ter dado errado. Ela havia dito que o cara era um mão de vaca, e ela que teve que pagar a conta do restaurante.

Tsunade era uma cinquentona boazuda, seus peitos enormes era o que chamava atenção dos homens. Ela era viúva, seu antigo marido morreu a oito anos de câncer no pâncreas.

Quando eram duas horas da tarde, Tenten chegou para me render, para a minha alegria. Pude respirar o ar poluído da rua enquanto ia para o ponto de ônibus para poder ir para casa e começar o meu final de semana sedentário. Eu tinha também alguns trabalhos da faculdade para fazer e entregar na segunda.

Suspirei.

Cara como eu sofria.

Como eu queria um homem rico que me sustentasse à vida toda, com empregadas trazendo tudo o que eu queria enquanto eu estivesse deitada numa cadeira reclinável de frente para uma enorme piscina, desfrutando da vida maravilhosa.

Mas como a vida é injusta eu tinha que trabalhar.

\- Sakura.

Ergui meu olhar para o lado, encontrando um Corola prateado parar ao meu lado, e para a minha total surpresa Hinata que estava no volante.

Sorri.

\- Hinata.

\- Está indo para casa? - ela perguntou.

\- Estou.

\- Entra que te dou uma carona.

Ui nem queria.

Dei a volta no carro e abri a porta, sentando no banco do carona, colocando a minha bolsa no meu colo.

Virei-me para Hinata que começou a dirigir.

\- Valeu Hinata, eu já estava mofando no ponto esperando esse ônibus.

\- Imagino. - ela sorriu, me olhando de rabo de olho. - Saindo agora do trabalho?

\- Sim - olhei para frente. - E você?

\- Eu fui deixar a Hanabi na aula de ballet.

\- Ah.

Hanabi era a irmã mais nova de Hinata, a menina tinha treze anos e era uma verdadeira peste. Ela sempre dizia para Hinata que quando ela crescer um pouco iria roubar Naruto para ela, pois a mesma o adorava, e sofria aquele amor platônico, típicos de começo de adolescência.

\- E o seu gato? - ela quis saber, parado o carro quando o sinal fechou. Olhou-me em seguida.

Não pude deixar de soltar um suspiro cansado, lembrando-me ontem quando cheguei em casa. Para falar a verdade, eu estava um pouquinho receosa em abrir à porta de meu apartamento, e encontrá-lo todo aos pedaços.

\- Aquele gato está me dando prejuízo.

\- Como assim?

Olhei para ela.

\- Acredita que quando cheguei ontem aquele bicho destruiu quase a minha sala?

_\- Ahn?_

\- Ele destruiu todas as minhas revistas de fofocas, e as minhas almofadas do sofá. Você tinha que ver, uma maior sujeira. Eu só faltei ter um infarto na hora, e quase o matei.

\- Que isso, Sakura. - ela voltou sua atenção para frente e voltou a dirigir quando o sinal ficou verde. - Os gatos quando fazem bagunça desse jeito, geralmente estão entediados. Você tem que comprar brinquedinhos para ele se distrair.

\- Brinquedinhos? - arquei uma sobrancelha. - Hinata eu não sou rica não, minha filha. A merreca que eu ganho mal dá para eu poder sobreviver, imagina comprar _brinquedinhos _para um gato, fala sério.

\- Sakura deixa de ser pica fome, eu sei que a senhora Tsunade não paga tão mal assim.

Bom ela tinha falado a verdade, o salário não era tão ruim, além do mais, foi Hinata que havia arrumado aquele emprego para mim, pois a Tenten era noiva do primo dela, um tal de Neji que eu nunca cheguei a conhecer.

Mas droga, eu tinha o aluguel do apartamento, a conta de água, a conta de luz, as despesas de comida, não dá meu povo.

\- Eu sei, mas eu tenho contas para pagar e agora estou gastando o dinheiro que deveria ser para o crédito do meu celular em leite para poder alimentá-lo.

Hinata olhou para mim rapidamente com o cenho franzido.

\- Você está dando leite para o gato?

\- Sim por quê? Não é isso que os gatos comem?

\- Você está ficando louca? - sua voz era incrédula. - Você vai matar o gato se continuar dar leite para ele.

\- Mas Hinata, pelo que eu saiba leite é comida para gato.

\- Só até os quarenta e cinco dias de vida, e pelo que você disse, seu gato é adulto. O leite contém lactose e pode causar diarreia e vômito no animal, sem contar que o leite é uma fonte de cálcio e pode contribuir para formação de pedras nos rins.

Parei. Arregalei levemente meus olhos e em seguida fiz uma careta.

\- Isso também serve para leite condensado?

O carro parou, e Hinata olhou para mim com uma cara extremamente incrédula.

\- Você deu leite condessado para o gato?

Soltei um sorriso amarelo.

\- Vamos dizer que eu coloquei água no leite condensado - os olhos claros dela arregalaram. -, e virou um leitinho...

\- Sakura.

\- Eu não tinha o que dar para ele, eu não tinha leite! Você sabe que eu não tomo leite, e a única coisa que eu tinha era o leite condensado.

\- Sakura.

\- E para a sua informação ele gostou, tá. - me defendi.

Hinata deu um tapa em sua testa, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Acho que o Naruto tinha razão quando disse que você é um desastre em cuidar de animais.

\- Hinata! Eu cuido muito bem do bichano, tá?

Me senti ofendida agora.

Ela me fitou.

\- Dando leite condensado para o bicho? - sua voz era sarcástica.

\- E o que eu dou para ele? Comida de gente?

\- Ração para gato, Sakura. - ela disse como se fosse obvio. - Sachê de Whiskas, gatos adora Whiskas.

Franzi o cenho, sentindo aquela dor no bolso.

\- Isso é caro, Hinata. Você quer o quê? Que eu comece a rodar bolsinha na esquina para conseguir dinheiro para comprar comida cara para um gato, sendo que eu nunca comi comida cara?

\- Tudo bem, Sakura, mas pelo menos compre ração para o seu gato, e não dê comida de gente para ele, se quiser que ele viva.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Eu vou comprar a ração para ele.

\- Seu gato agradece.

Percebi que o carro estava parado em frente ao meu apartamento, nem havia percebido que tinha chegado.

\- Obrigada Hinata pela carona.

\- De nada, eu ainda vou dar uma passada no alojamento do Naruto, vou chamá-lo para ir ao cinema.

Sorri. Senti uma pontinha de inveja de Hinata, quem diria eu ter um namorado também.

Tirei o cinto e abri a porta do carro.

\- Tchau, nos vemos segunda.

\- Tá, e vê se compra uma comida boa para o gato.

\- Eu vou comprar.

Saí do carro e fechei a porta, em seguida o carro foi embora. Antes de entrar no condomínio, voltei o caminho a pé a uma loja de ração que ficava no final da virada da segunda esquina. Comprei uma ração barata, nada de Whiskas, pois isso já era demais para o meu bolso. Paguei o vendedor e fui para casa.

Agradeci por não topar com a velha sindica, e subi aquelas escadas quase colocando os bofes pela boca. Peguei minha chave da bolsa e coloquei na fechadura. Hesitei um segundo antes de abrir a porta, estava com um pouquinho de medo de achar a bagunça que estava ontem.

_Não seja covarde, Sakura, abra logo essa porta._

Suspirei profundamente e abri a porta, e para o meu alivio a sala estava intacta. Entrei fechando a porta atrás de mim e passando os olhos pelo local.

\- O gato, cadê você?

Eu tinha que colocar um nome nele, urgentemente.

Joguei minha bolça em cima do sofá e logo vi o bichando vindo do corredor, onde ficava o meu quarto, com passos preguiçosos. Aposto meu mindinho que aquele folgado estava dormindo enquanto eu estava me lascando no trabalho para comparar comida _cara _para ele.

\- Olha o que eu trouxe para você. - ergui o saco preto que continha a ração para que ele pudesse ver.

Agachei-me a sua frente e abri o saco, revelando a ração que eu havia comprado.

\- Agora você vai comer isso, e esquece o leite, pois a partir de hoje você não pode tomar, a não ser que queira morrer.

O bichando me olhou de repente, parecia que havia entendido.

\- E não me olhe com essa cara de gato.

Seus olhos redondos e pretos desviaram para a ração, cheirou, e depois começou a comer.

Sorri, e fiquei de pé, deixando o saco no meio da sala mesmo com o gato comendo e fui para a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para eu comer. E para a minha total surpresa a pia estava suja com restos de comida, havia embalagem de biscoito de pelo chão, e uma caixinha vazia do meu suco favorito de uva em cima da mesa.

\- Mas o que...

Abri a geladeira, e a metade da comida que eu comprei ontem não estava mais ali.

\- Quem foi o filho da uma parideira que roubou a minha comida? - não pude conter a raiva e a surpresa que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Era segunda vez que isso acontecia.

Como fiz ontem, corri pelo apartamento, verifiquei as janelas, todas fechadas. Fui no meu quarto verificar minha economias que estavam guardadas do buraco no colchão. Tudo ok. Todas as minhas coisas estavam, no lugar, só a comida que tinha desaparecido.

Suspirei, me sentindo confusa.

Olhei para o gato que entrava no meu quarto e veio até mim, começando a roçar seu corpo nas minhas pernas. Agachei-me e o peguei, sentando-me na cama com ele no meu colo e comecei a passar minhas mãos em seu pelo macio, enquanto escutava ele ronronar com o carinho.

\- Gato, a mamãe aqui está fodida. - ele me olhou com seus olhinhos redondos como uma amêndoa. - Se não bastasse ter uma despesa a mais com você agora tem um ladrão que rouba a minha comida.

_Miau._

\- Eu sei, meu neném. Mas quando eu pegar aquele infeliz ele vai desejar nunca ter conhecido Sakura Haruno. Eu vou matá-lo.

Minha expressão deveria está diabólica, pois pude ver os olhinhos do gato arregalarem.

_Miau._

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

O que vcs acham que esse ladrão é?  
Parece um um certo neko ficou apreensivo com a declaração de morte da Sakura, né? kkk  
Só Hinata mesmo para orientalizar a Sakura dos alimentos que se dá ao gato kkk  
Ah eu afirmo que o que Hinata disse é verdade diante do leite, os gatos não pode tomar.  
E essa Chiyo? Quem está querendo dá uma voadora nessa velha?  
Amores espero comentário e favoritos e logo voltarei.  
Bjs.


	5. Neko Fujão

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 - NEKO FUJÃO  
**

.

Duas semanas haviam se passado, e as coisas andavam estranhas ultimamente. Não sabia quem era que roubava a minha comida, pois o infeliz não deixava rastros e ninguém no condomínio tinha visto alguém suspeito entrar no prédio. Tentei por várias vezes preparar uma armadilha, mas eu sempre fracassava, ou era eu que era muito ruim em preparar as armadilhas.

Era foda a vida de pobre.

Depois de mais um dia cheio, típico de uma quinta-feira, consegui chegar em casa. O movimento na confeitaria estava tão cheio que saí uma hora mais tarde que o normal, mas pelo menos iria receber algum dinheirinho extra no final do mês por causa disso.

Entrei no prédio, e subi aqueles lances intermináveis de escadas até chegar ao meu andar. Eu ainda irei morrer de _escadez _um dia. Eu ofegava como um porco enquanto procurava as chaves na minha mochila e a enfiando na fechadura e abrindo a porta.

Posso dizer que fiquei quase curada do meu _trauma_ que peguei depois que cheguei em casa naquele dia e encontrei a minha sala totalmente destruída por um certo gato. Ele nunca mais fez isso, mas o infeliz descontava nos rolos de papéis higiênicos quando eu esquecia a porta do banheiro aberta e ele entrava.

Bicho atentado.

Joguei a mochila em cima do sofá, sentindo meus pés doendo pelo tempo que fiquei em pé. Eu estava cansada e ainda tinha que fazer um trabalho de anatomia que era para ser entregue amanhã e que eu tinha esquecido completamente. Estou vendo que irei madrugar a noite inteira.

Tirei meus tênis e os deixei jogados num canto da sala, enquanto passava meus olhos pelo meu minúsculo apartamento atrás de uma bola de pelos.

-_ Garibaldo_, a mamãe já chegou! - chamei meu bichano enquanto eu ia para cozinha procurar uma coisa rápida para comer.

Finalmente eu tinha colocado um nome no meu gato, foi um pouquinho difícil, mas achei um que combinasse com ele. Era fofo. Mas o estranho disso tudo era que o gato me olhava estranho toda vez que eu o chamava assim, sei lá, acho que ele estava emocionado por ter um nome lindo.

Entrei na minha cozinha esperando ver o que tinha sumido dessa vez, e para a minha total surpresa, tudo estava no lugar. Franzi o cenho. Abri a geladeira, e como de manhã, estava tudo ali. Nada havia sumido.

Estranho.

Saí em disparada para o meu quarto, liguei a luz e fui direto para cama. Levantei o colchão, tirando de dentro do buraco as minhas economias. Soltei um suspiro aliviado por saber que minhas economias estavam ali, cada centavo.

\- Meu rico dinheirinho ainda bem que nada aconteceu com você. - voltei a guardá-lo em seu lugar e arrumei o colchão de volta no lastro da cama.

Percebi a ausência do gato, estranho ele não ter vindo me ver. Passei meu olhar por todo o quarto, não encontrando ele.

\- Garibaldo! - o chamei novamente. Agachei-me para poder ver debaixo da cama. Nada. - Onde esse gato se meteu?

Procurei por toda a casa, e nada, até dentro da privada eu olhei. O gato havia sumido.

Uni as sobrancelhas e cocei a cabeça com as duas mãos.

\- Céus roubaram o gato.

Bem que eu achei estranho ele não ter vindo me ver. Garibaldo era uma bola de pelos muito fofo e fresco, adorava um mimo, e só vivia ronronando enquanto se esfregava em minhas canelas secas. Mas mesmo com toda essa frescura do gato, eu tinha me apegado aquele bichano traquina, e estava preocupada com ele.

Voltei para o quarto e dessa vez percebi a janela aberta. Droga, o filho da mãe deve ter escapado.

Só me faltava essa.

[...]

Não era parecido dizer que eu acordei no outro dia me sentindo um chorume de tão podre que meu corpo estava. Além de ter ficado preocupada com sumiço de Garibaldo, eu madruguei até tarde fazendo o trabalho e anatomia.

Eu queria ficar em casa e dormir, principalmente hoje que Tsunade resolveu me dar uma folga por ter trabalhado como uma escrava em sua confeitaria. Eu realmente merecia.

Depois de me vestir para a faculdade, comi algo na cozinha, tipo um pão de três dias que estava no armário. Apenas coloquei uma manteiguinha e passei o pão na frigideira, pois nem torradeira eu tinha.

Dei mais uma procurada pelo gato, e nem fumaça dele. Tomara que esteja bem.

Saí do apartamento e desci aquele mundaréu de escadas e passei como um jato pela portaria, dando só um oi rápido para o senhor Jiraya que estava em seu posto. Não estava com cabeça para ver a cara enrugada da dona Chiyo. Velha chata.

Já na faculdade, eu quase chorei de tanta raiva quando eu soube que o professor de anatomia não tinha vindo. Eu tinha quase me matado para fazer aquele trabalho do cão, perdendo a minha hora preciosa que eu mais amo de sono para nada. Eu tinha vontade de matar aquele desgraçado do professor por ter faltado, na moral.

Quando o intervalo chegou corri direto para o refeitório comprar alguma coisa barata para comer, pois aquele pão de três dias que comi do café da manhã não havia matado a minha fome.

Encontrei Hinata e Naruto sentados numa mesa e fui até eles, sentando-me no meio deles e colocando o meu biscoito recheado e meu suco em cima da mesa, deitando logo em seguida minha cabeça nos braços. Não estava a fim de ficar presenciando as ceninhas de amor do casal, hoje. Não mesmo.

\- Nossa Sakura, você está acabada. - disse Hinata, se ajeitando em seu novo lugar, ao meu lado.

\- Eu preciso dormir para sempre. - murmurei com os olhos fechados, tentando não cair no sono.

\- Não dormiu ontem, não? - Naruto perguntou, sentado ao meu outro lado.

\- Não. - abri os olhos, e fiquei olhando a mesa. - Eu passei a noite toda fazendo o trabalho de anatomia, e a praga do professor resolveu não vir hoje.

Escutei as risadas de Naruto.

\- Que azar.

\- Não ria seu idiota. - levantei meu corpo para cima e me ajeitei na cadeira, pegando meu pacote de biscoito e o abrindo. - E para piorar o Garibaldo sumiu.

\- O seu gato sumiu? - perguntei Hinata.

Assenti com a cabeça, colocando um biscoito recheado na boca.

\- Eu estou pensando seriamente que ele foi roubado. - minha voz havia saído estranha enquanto falava e mastigava ao mesmo tempo.

\- Para mim ele fugiu depois desse nome ridículo que você deu para ele. - comentou Naruto, dando um gole de sua Coca Cola. - Que diabos é Garibaldo, Sakura? Não tinha nada melhor não?

Virei meu rosto para Naruto.

\- E gosto desse nome, e o Garibaldo também gostou, se você quer saber.

\- Gostou tanto que sumiu. - ele murmurou, olhando a movimentação a nossa volta.

\- Naruto, se mata.

\- Mas Sakura, por que você acha que o gato foi roubado? - perguntou Hinata quando percebeu que eu já estava perdendo a paciência com Naruto. Principalmente quando eu não dormia direito, eu meio que ficava agressiva, sabe. E eles sabiam disso.

\- Esqueceu o ladrão que fica roubando a minha comida? - a olhei. - Talvez tenha sido ele.

Eu fiquei matutando essa hipótese na minha cabeça hoje de manhã quando eu vinha para a faculdade. A minha comida não havia sumido, e sim o gato, isso era a mesma coisa do que somar dois mais dois. Simples.

\- Ou talvez o ladrão de comida seja o seu próprio gato. - questionou Naruto com uma voz tediosa.

Revirei os olhos, e o olhei.

\- Oh demência, como que um gato pode fritar um ovo, colocar comida no prato e comer? Me explica isso?

Naruto às vezes se superava em quesito idiotice, eu não tinha paciência para suas piadinhas sem escrúpulos.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Sei lá, talvez seja um gato alienígena. - ele riu de sua própria piada.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Naruto eu não quero nem gastar saliva com você, seu caso é perdido.

\- Que isso Sakura - ele pôs seu braço no meu ombro. -, você precisa se acalmar.

Tirei seu braço do meu ombro de um jeito pouco bruto.

\- Naruto, não torra minha pouca paciência. Minha cabeça está em tempo de explodir, e estou agradecendo aos deuses por que hoje é meu dia de folga no trabalho.

Voltei a deitar minha cabeça mesa, e suspirei cansada.

\- Mas Sakura, você não deixou nenhuma janela aberta, não? - começou Hinata, voltando ao assunto. - Os gatos precisam sair um pouco, sabe.

Levantei minha cabeça mais uma vez e a olhei.

\- E o pior é que estava aberta mesmo. - uni as sobrancelhas. - Mas eu não me lembro de ter deixado aberto, eu nunca deixo.

\- Vai ver que você esqueceu.

\- Pode ser. - dei de ombros.

\- Para mim seu gato está querendo dar uma trepadinha por aí. - riu Naruto.

\- Naruto fala sério.

\- Estou falando sério - sua voz era risonha -, caso você não saiba, os gatos também fazem.

Minha cara se transformou numa careta. Também não era uma possibilidade para descartar, não é?

\- Relaxa Sakura, seu gato vai aparecer, só deixe a janela aberta.

\- O negócio Hinata, é aquela velha ver o Garibaldo entrando e saindo da janela do meu apartamento. Aquela síndica miserável adora tomar conta da minha vida.

\- Então minha amiga é você torcer para que ela não veja. - disse Hinata

Suspirei novamente.

\- Eu sei. E tomara que ela não o veja, pois será adeus Garibaldo. - resmunguei a última frase, apoiando minha testa na mesa.

[...]

As aulas finalmente haviam acabado, e eu estava um pouco mais desperta, mas minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e cair na cama e embernar até a próxima primavera.

O dia estava quente, eu estava soando como uma cachorra no ponto de ônibus, o sol parecia que estava me cozinhando viva. Estava puta, pois estava mais de meia hora esperando o maldito ônibus e nada dele vir e para a minha desgraça, nenhuma alma viva aparecia para me dar uma carona. Como se eu tivesse muitos amigos aqui em Tóquio.

Bufei pela milésima vez, eu estava em tempo de xingar o primeiro que aparecesse na minha frente. Onde aquele ônibus estava que não chegava logo? No inferno? Só pode.

Já cansada daquilo, dei um basta e resolvi ir a pé mesmo. Seria uma hora torturosa andando nesse sol escaldante. Eu já falei que pobre só toma naquele lugar?

Deus por que o senhor não é generoso comigo e arruma um marido rico pra mim? Eu sou uma boa menina, numa matei, _roubei_ ou me prostitui, eu sempre trabalhei. Eu sempre corri atrás dos meus sonhos e isso meio que atrapalhou numa possível vida amorosa, eu nunca tive. Acho que se eu tivesse um namorado eu não teria que ir e vir andando ou pegando ônibus.

Cara como eu odiava esse transporte que só atrasa.

Meia hora depois eu ainda estava no meio do caminho, havia pegado uns atalhos para chegar mais rápido e me perdi duas vezes, e estava na terceira contagem, perdida de novo.

\- Acho que eu chutei macumba, por que tudo quanto é azar está acontecendo comigo hoje. - eu resmungava baixinho, olhando as arquiteturas das casas e mercenárias e bar, outro nível do que eu estava acostumada. Aquele era um bairro chique.

Como diabos eu fui parar aqui!

Fiquei rondando aquele lugar, entrando em várias ruas, e quanto mais eu andava, mais perdida eu ficava. Para muita gente poderia achar que eu era uma demente por não conhecer a cidade onde vivia, mas porra, eu só tinha dez meses que eu morava em Tóquio, não conheço a cidade muito bem. E, aliás, eu era sedentária o suficiente para andar a pé. Eu só andava em extrema necessidade, ou quando o azar estava andando ao meu lado, como nesse momento.

Virei mais três quarteirões, e quando estava virando a esquina, totalmente distraída, meu corpo trombou com uma coisa sólida, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair. Fechei os olhos automaticamente, esperando sentir o _baque_ do meu corpo no chão, mas para a minha sorte o baque não veio. Apenas senti braços me segurando firme em minha cintura, fazendo com que meu rosto desse um encontrão numa parede musculosa e cheirosa.

_\- Opa._

Abri meus olhos lentamente, podendo ver uma de minhas mãos segurando um braço musculoso e nu. Ergui meus olhos para cima e quase tive um ataque catastrófico.

Minha nossa, o que era aquilo que estava ali me segurando nos braço? Uma divindade humana? Os cabelos pretos e bagunçados deixavam alguns fios cair em seus olhos, o rosto era quadrado e másculo, os olhos eram negros e surpresos enquanto me fitava, e a boca levemente entreaberta.

Deus, aquele homem não podia ser real, era uma pintura de uma beleza divina. Será que eu estou sendo compensada depois de tanto andar no sol escaldante, ou o sol torrou meus miolos e eu estou tendo uma crise esquizofrênica?

Eu podia sentir meu coração quase pular para fora do meu peito, minhas pernas estavam como uma gelatina, pois eu não as sentia. Eu podia sentir os meus olhos secando aquela beldade enquanto a baba deveria está escorrendo no canto da minha boca como uma cachoeira.

Aquele era o cara mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida medíocre. E eu estava bancando a retardada, pois o cara já tinha falado comigo umas três vezes e eu não havia respondido, pois meus olhos estavam hipnotizados no rosto maravilhoso que ele tinha.

\- Você está bem? - aquela voz rouca e sexy fez aquela pergunta mais uma vez. Eu podia sentir minhas pernas mais engelatinadas.

_Reaja mulher!_ Meu subconsciente gritava para mim.

Pisquei umas três vezes, tomando todo o ar que havia perdido. _Inspire, respire. Inspire, respire._

\- Eu... Eu...

A minha voz havia sumido, era impossível pensar em alguma coisa quando se tem um deus me segurando nos braços.

\- Você? - seu tom melódico e atencioso me deixou mais embasbacada.

\- Eu estou bem. - finalmente consegui falar, num modo meio lento.

Meus olhos não paravam de secá-lo nem por um segundo, e para terminar de me desestabilizar de vez, o canto da boca dele se ergueu para cima, num pequeno e matador sorriso de lado.

\- Que bom. - seus olhos negros como um mar de trevas fitava curioso todo o meu rosto, e não pude evitar de corar como um tomate maduro. - Você consegue ficar de pé?

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, como uma demente.

Aos poucos seus braços foram me soltando, mas o que eu não esperava era que eu não tivesse as forças nas minhas pernas, e quase caí novamente, mas o deus me segurou novamente, ainda mais forte do que antes.

\- Caramba, você me parece fraca. - ele disse ainda me olhando.

Não meu lindo, eu estou fraca por que eu não aguento ver um homem com o seu tanto de beleza me segurando como um macho alpha. Isso é muita coisa para eu aguentar.

Céus, eu preciso de um namorado!

\- E-eu estou bem. - gaguejei, tentado parecer forte. Acho que a insolação estava fazendo muito mal para mim.

Novamente o deus foi afrouxando seus braços em torno de mim, e dessa vez consegui me firmar em meus cambitos, mas eles ainda estavam fracos.

\- Obrigada. - falei baixinho, mordendo o lábio pelo nervosismo e desviando meus olhos para o chão.

\- Que isso, eu que não te vi. - ergui meus olhos e o peguei me fitando, intensos.

Sorri de um jeito nervoso e cocei o cotovelo.

As suas sobrancelhas negras se uniram.

\- O que faz por aqui sozinha?

Sorri mais uma vez, de um jeito débil, apertando a alça de minha mochila que estava no meu ombro direito.

\- Eu meio que me perdi. - falei baixinho, agora podendo ver com mais clareza o seu perfil.

Ele era muito alto, estava usando jeans escuro e uma camisa polo azul-marinho, mas o incrível era que ele estava de chinelo nos pés.

\- Está perdida? - voltei meu foco em seu rosto perfeito.

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Quer uma ajuda?

Sim! Sim! Sim!

\- E-eu não quero incomodar...

Cara como eu era um desastre em relação a homens.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito sexy novamente e minhas pernas fraquejaram por um segundo.

_Sakura se controle, mulher._

\- Que nada. Onde você mora?

Fiquei meio receosa em dizer onde morava. Não era por que o cara era lindo de morrer, com pinta de filhinho de papai que eu iria confiar. Aquele cara poderia ser um maníaco assassino ou um psicopata em série querendo abusar do meu corpo. Nem pensar.

\- Sabe onde têm um ponto de ônibus por aqui? - respondi sua pergunta com outra pergunta.

Ele ficou ainda algum tempo me observando, e não pude deixar de ficar mais constrangida ainda.

\- Sim. A umas quatro quadras aqui, para o leste. - ele disse, sua voz saindo cantada por seus lábios perfeitos.

Eu precisava me afastar para poder raciocinar direito.

\- Quer companhia?

\- N-não, quer dizer... Não precisa... Eu agora me viro. - sorri forçado e comecei a caminhar. - Obrigada mais uma vez.

Ele apenas sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Perfeito.

Desviei meus olhos para o chão e saí com meus passos rápidos, sentindo meu sangue correr mais forte e meu coração disparado. Mas eu sentia que meu cérebro havia pifado, pois eu havia me esquecido de perguntar o nome daquele ser divino.

[...]

Uma hora depois, eu consegui chegar finalmente em casa, peguei dois ônibus errados e com isso eu gastei mais do que devia. Mas para compensar eu estava em devaneios, minha mente longe, especialmente no deus que eu havia encontrado hoje.

Jiraya não estava na portaria e sim num cantinho afastado e escondido com seu binoculo nos olhos, olhando alguma mulher de saia curta que passava pela rua. Revirei os olhos e passei direto, para subir a minha penitência do dia, as escadas.

Se não bastasse meu corpo destruído e minhas pernas acabadas, quando cheguei em meu andar eu estava destruída. Era hoje que eu dormiria até amanhã. Ainda pensei em procurar o Garibaldo, mas que se dane ele, meu sono era mais importante, ainda mais se eu sonhasse com aquele deus que estava naquele bairro chique.

Entrei no meu apartamento, jogando minha mochila no sofá e tirando os tênis, os deixando no canto. Andei até a minha cozinha e tirei uma garrafa de água da geladeira. Como ontem nada havia sumido, até agora, eu não tinha dado falta de nada. Coloquei um pouco de água no copo e logo senti o líquido gelado descer por minha garganta mais seca do que o deserto do Saara.

_Miau._

Esse miado...

Olhei para os lados e depois para a entrada da cozinha vendo o meu gato fujão vindo até mim com seus passos preguiçosos.

\- Garibaldo, onde você estava meu filho do céu! - minha voz havia saído pouco estrangulada e ao mesmo tempo aliviada por ver que meu lido gato estava são e salvo.

_Miau._

O peguei em meu colo e o abracei forte, aliviada por vê-lo bem.

\- Onde você estava? - eu olhava seus olhinhos pretos de jabuticaba. - Eu fiquei preocupada, pensei o pior de você.

_Miau._

\- Não fique me olhando com essa sua cara fofa de gato e esses seu miaus não por que eu estou muito brava com você.

_Miau._

Suspirei, revirando os olhos.

Olhei mais uma vez para seu corpo todo peludo, tentando encontrar algum machucado.

\- Bom, ainda bem que está aqui. O senhor está proibido de sair por aí. Aquela velha da Chiyo não pode nem sonhar que você está aqui, se não adeus. Você vai morar na rua.

Ele apenas esfregou sua cabeça em meu peito, ronronando.

Me derreti.

\- Sentiu falta da mamãe, foi? - eu perguntei, fazendo aquela voz esquisita como se fala com um bebê, passando a outra mão em seus pelos.

Ele apenas ronronava.

\- Também senti falta de você. - sorri, e ele me olhou. - Sabe Garibaldo, acho que eu encontrei um papai para você.

_Miau._

\- Ele é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. - mordi o lábio, erguendo meu olhar para o teto. - Nem parece que é desse mundo. - fitei o gato, ele me olhava atencioso. - E se caso eu me encontrar com ele mais uma vez, eu acho quem nem sei o que eu faço. O cara era lindo demais, Garibaldo.

_Miau._

\- É, acho que eu estou sonhando demais. - meu rosto se contorceu numa careta. - Mas sonhar não custa nada, não é?

_Miau._

Esse era o meu Garibaldo, esse gato sempre me entendia, mesmo só dizendo miau.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

Eu sei que pode ser uma pergunta idiota para quem leu a primeira versão, mas eu sou idiota e vou perguntar; Quem vcs acham que é o cara que Sakura esbarrou?  
Algum palpite onde o neko foi?  
E quem gostou do nome "lindo" que Sakura deu para seu neko? Garibaldo.  
Gente eu quero ver muitos comentários e favoritos e lembrando quando eu completar mil favoritos irei postar um style - que já está pronto - para comemorar *-*  
Talvez eu volto sexta-feira ou domingo... não sei, ainda vou escrever outras fanfic agr.  
Bjs.


	6. Neko o Deus

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Olá meu povo, como vão?  
Sim demorei pakas, mas vcs sabem que minha vida é uma maior de bagunças e não tive a oportunidade para escrever o capítulo.  
Eu estava pensando em juntar três capítulos de uma vez, mas não deu, pois se eu continuasse escrevendo eu não postaria hj, por isso eu cortei.  
Ah, lembrando que a fanfic tem cinco fases, estamos na primeira.  
Bom agradeço aos comentários e favoritos, amo vcs :3  
Espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 - NEKO O DEUS  
**

.

Se eu disser que eu sonhei com o _pai_ do Garibaldo vocês acreditam? Bom, o deus não sabia que eu estava arrastando uma asinha para ele, alias, eu nem sabia que eu voltaria a vê-lo novamente. O cara era uma coisa de outro mundo, era lindo demais, e aquela imagem ficou gravada na minha cabeça como uma imagem prazerosa.

Sonhei que ele chegava a minha casa com um buquê de rosas vermelhas numa mão e um pote de nutella com um laço na tampa na outra. Eu só faltei morrer, não pelas flores, mas sim o pote de nutella. Não me lembro de todo o sonho, pois eu não costumava me lembrar do que eu sonhava, só sei que foi bom, e eu não queria acordar nunca. Quase me joguei pela janela quando o despertador tocou, indicando que havia chegado a hora de ir trabalhar.

Ainda vai chegar o dia que eu me casarei com um homem podre de rico e que irá me tirar dessa minha vida sofrida de miséria.

Levantei-me da cama, me espreguiçando, as cortinas da minha janela estavam abertas e eu podia ver o sol de rachar lá fora e o céu azul e limpo. Era um dia lindo para um sábado, bom para pegar uma praia e um bronze. Mas eu não podia ter esse luxo, tinha que trabalhar para pagar minhas contas, e sem contar que eu tinha que estudar para os testes da semana que vem depois quando chegasse em casa.

Suspirei e procurei Garibaldo com o olhar, e o encontrei deitado num canto lambendo a sua pata fofinha e peluda.

\- Bom dia Garibaldo.

Como meu como gato era esperto, ergueu sua cabecinha para me olhar e miou, daquele jeito manhoso.

Deixei-o de lado e procurei o que vestir, e logo segui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e geladinho - por que eu sou pobre eu não tenho chuveiro quente -, fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei minhas roupas, amarrei meu cabelo e passei um pouco de batom para que eu não ficasse com cara de anémica.

Fui para a cozinha preparar o meu café da manhã, Garibaldo entrou logo em seguida e começou a passar seu corpo peludo por minhas pernas. Esse danado deveria está com fome. Abri a geladeira e não me surpreendi quando percebi que tinha sumido algo da geladeira.

Suspirei, tirei uma jarra de suco de dentro e um pote de margarina. Eu tinha que pegar o infeliz que estava roubando a minha comida.

Peguei o prato de Garibaldo e o enchi de ração e coloquei no chão para ele poder comer. Tomei o meu café da manhã sem café e logo fui para o meu quarto pegar a minha bolsa e meu celular. Assim que entrei na sala vi meu bichano perto da porta andando em círculos. Eu em.

\- Já estou indo Garibaldo - abri a porta. -, daqui a pouco a mamãe chega.

Saí do apartamento e torci para que ele não aprontasse, percebi que aquele gato estava mais elétrico que o normal.

Desci aquelas escadas enquanto eu olhava a minha bolsa para ver se eu não tinha esquecido nada, e pelo jeito estava tudo em ordem. E quando meu pé pisou no último degrau e o outro no chão, meu corpo trombou com o de outra pessoa. Foi tudo muito rápido, tentei me equilibrar, segurando firme a minha bolsa, mas eu sentia que meu corpo não iria conseguir manter o equilíbrio, mas senti uma mão segurar firme o meu braço.

Ergui meu olhar para a pessoa enquanto franzia o cenho, mas quando meus olhos focaram o da pessoa faltou pouco para que eu tivesse um infarto.

Nunca se passaria pela minha cabeça que eu trombaria com Sasori Akasuna.

\- S-Sasori? - eu tinha que gaguejar aquele nome que por muito tempo rondava a minha mente.

Sua mão soltou o meu braço quando percebeu que eu tinha conseguido o meu equilíbrio. Terminei de descer aquele degrau e parei a sua frente, eu podia sentir o nervosismo começar a me dominar.

\- Olá. - ele sorriu simpático, enquanto franzia levemente o cenho, acho que por eu saber o seu nome. Sei lá, não estava pensando direito. - Desculpe, eu não tinha visto você descendo...

\- Ah, tudo... Tudo bem, eu estava distraída. - eu comecei a rir como uma retardada, eu ficava desse jeito mongoloide quando eu estava nervosa, e principalmente quando se está de frente ao seu _crush._

Sasori Akasuna era um cara ruivo e lindo que estava na minha turma de medicina. Lembro-me da primeira vez quando eu pus os meus olhos nele no começo do semestre, tinha sido amor à primeira vista. Eu havia formulado uma vida inteira ao seu lado na minha cabeça. A igreja onde nos casaríamos, o local onde passaríamos a lua de mel, e os nomes dos nossos futuros três filhos, dois meninos e uma menina: Sasoku, Kuraso e Sakuri. Os nomes seriam as junções dos nossos, como a Bella fez com a filha dela em Amanhecer. Cara era muito lindo.

Mas para a minha total tristeza aquele ruivo delícia nunca percebeu a minha existência, mesmo que meu cabelo chamasse atenção. Fazer o quê se minha vida era difícil, fica só na mente.

Agora ele estava na minha frente, olhando para mim.

\- Nós estamos na mesma sala, certo?

Cara aquilo tinha sido um balde de água fria em mim. Por cara, o segundo semestre está chegando ao fim e você não percebeu a minha presença? Eu não sabia que eu era tão apagada assim.

\- Sim. - respondi, mas parece que a minha voz transpareceu o meu despontamento. Acho que vou ter que passar esse posto de crush para outro, e já até tenho um pretendente.

Ele olhou para as escadas e depois para mim.

\- Mora nesse prédio?

\- Sim, terceiro andar. - franzi levemente o cenho, não me lembrava dele por aqui. - Você também mora aqui?

\- Não. - sua voz saiu risonha, fazendo uma pequena covinha se destacar em sua bochecha. Ai que fofo, eu amo covinhas. - Vim visitar a minha avó.

\- Ah. Bom eu tenho que ir, se não eu acabo me atrasando para o trabalho.

Ele sorriu mais, e se fosse há uma semana atrás eu acho que tinha me derretido como um sorvete.

\- Sakura não é? - balancei minha cabeça positivamente. - Então Sakura, bom trabalho.

\- Obrigada. - sorri.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e depois começou a subir aqueles lances intermináveis de escadas e sumindo na primeira curva.

Suspirei de um jeito idiota, e olhei as horas no meu celular e reprimi um palavrão. Cara eu já estava atrasada. Saí correndo para a saída do prédio, e dando um bom dia para o Jiraya que estava em seu posto assistindo não sei o que no celular. E eu aposto toda a minhas economias que aquele deveria está assistindo alguma pornografia.

[...]

As pessoas não percebem que ficar comendo doces está contribuindo para que a tacha de glicose aumente em nível alto para contrair uma diabetes? E além do mais, quanto mais elas compram coisas doces, mas elas ficaram dependentes. Doce é como uma droga, mas de um jeito delicioso. E quanto mais essas pessoas ficam dependentes, mas ela irá procurar confeitarias para comprar aquela _droga_ e alimentar seu vício. E isso era muito, mas muito trabalho para mim.

Puta merda, esse povo não sabe viver sem doce, não? Parecia que Tóquio inteira estava naquela confeitaria. Cara eu já estava puta por que eu estava trabalhando como uma escrava, com aqueles clientes chatos e irritantes enchendo a paciência.

O dia hoje tinha sido o inferno.

O sol escaldava lá fora quando entrei no prédio mais cansada como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona. Demorei quase meia hora para subir aqueles lances de escadas, eu parava no meio e sentava para tomar um fôlego para depois continuar. E quando cheguei ao meu andar - e olha que é o terceiro - eu já estava colocando os bofes pela boca.

Entrei no meu apartamento, sentindo todo o meu corpo cansado, eu ainda tinha que estudar e se eu for tentar dormir eu com certeza só acordaria na segunda-feira, e se duvidar seriam às três da tarde.

Meu gato estava todo largadão no meu sofá como se fosse o rei da cocada. Sua atenção voltou-se para mim e logo saltou do sofá. Ás vezes queria ser um gato, pelo o que vejo do meu bichano, ele só come e dorme e não faz porra nenhuma, ao invés de mim que vive nesse sofrimento.

\- Olá Garibaldo, mamãe chegou. - minha voz havia saído morta.

_Miau._

Sorri cansada e fui para o meu quarto, escutando os passos macios do meu gato vindo atrás de mim. Joguei minha bolsa na cama e comecei a tirar meus tênis.

\- Ai Garibaldo, a mamãe está morta, trabalhei como uma condenada.

Soltei os meus cabelos e voltei a prendê-los num coque alto, virando meu corpo em direção o meu guarda-roupa e foi nesse momento que o infarto quase me atacou. O grito logo escapou pela minha boca:

_\- Aaaaahh!_

Meus olhos estavam arregalados diante do homem que estava em pé no portal do meu quarto e pelado.

\- Ai meu Deus do céu, um tarado! - minha voz escandalosa ecoava por todo o quarto.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu podia sentir que ele pudesse sair pela minha boca a qualquer. Peguei meu tênis que estava no chão e joguei no desgraçado tarado, mas ele conseguiu desviar. Meus gritos doíam meus ouvidos, mas não importei.

_\- Ei._

Ele deu uns passos para frente e automaticamente subi em cima da cama e fiquei de pé, segurando a minha bolça que havia pegado e que usaria para a minha defesa.

\- Não se aproxime seu tarado. - eu tentava a todo custo não olhar para aquilo que ele carregava no meio das pernas que balançava e _Meu Deus como era grande..._

Foco Sakura, tem um cara pelado querendo te estuprar!

\- Espera...

\- Saí daqui... Socorro, Socorro, me ajude!

\- Sakura me escuta...

Joguei a minha bolsa na cara dele, o interrompendo quando ele já estava quase chegando na minha cama. Pulei para o chão e saí correndo para fora do quarto gritando como uma esquizofrênica:

\- Socorro, eu vou ser estuprada, socorro, alguém me ajuda!

Cheguei à sala e meu pé escorregou e quase caí, mas continuei correndo até a porta e antes que eu alcançasse a maçaneta, meu corpo foi agarrado por outro e foi aí que meu desespero chegou a nível máximo.

\- Ah meu deus do céu é hoje que vou ficar descabaçada!

_\- Sakura, cala a boca!_

Meus olhos arregalaram quando o escutei dizendo meu nome, que dizer ralhou tão assustador que acho que me mijei.

\- Socorro...

Ele tampou a minha boca com a mão grande, me impedindo de gritar. Eu podia sentir o seu... O seu _negócio_ roçando as minha bunda e isso só me fez ficar mais desesperada.

Pai nosso que está no céu, santificado seja o vosso nome... Como era mesmo o restante? Que droga, é melhor cantar. Celebrar é Cristo celebrar... Acho que agora vinha à parte das palmas.

Droga ele vai me estuprar, e me matar para em seguida arrancar os meus órgãos e vender no mercado negro.

Eu já falei que pobre só toma naquele lugar?

\- Fica quieta, quer chamar a atenção dos vizinhos? - ele disse no meu ouvido, com a voz baixa e forte, fazendo-me sentir o seu hálito no meu pescoço. - Eu não vou fazer nada com você.

Meus olhos começavam a ficar marejados, enquanto eu fitava a minha porta fechada, o cara estava atrás de mim, pelado e me agarrado forte contra o seu corpo. Ele sabia o meu nome e estava querendo possuir o meu corpo.

\- Olha, eu vou tirar a mão de sua boca, se você me prometer que não vai gritar. - ele começou, sua voz agora suave. - Você promete que não vai gritar?

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordando. As lágrimas escorriam por meus olhos. Lentamente senti sua mão em minha boca afrouxar, e quando ele tirou totalmente a sua mão de minha boca e seu aperto afrouxou em meu corpo, consegui me desprender dele e corri para a porta e girei a maçaneta gritando mais alto que consegui:

\- Garibaldo, me ajuda socorro... _Hum, hum, hum..._

O cara conseguiu me pegar novamente e me imprensou contra a porta virando meu corpo de frente para ele com a aquela mão na minha boca.

\- O que eu falei sobre você não gritar? - sua voz era repreensiva enquanto as suas sobrancelhas negras estavam unidas.

Meus olhos arregalaram quando eu reconheci aquele rosto. Ai minha nossa senhora da nutella, era o deus que estava a minha frente.

Como? Por quê? Onde? O quê? Como?

Eu estava cara com o meu futuro marido e pai de Garibaldo. E para a minha desgraça o cara era um estuprador. Bem que eu desconfiei que aquela beldade não iria querer saber onde eu morava atoa, ele queria mesmo possuir o meu corpo. Por um lado não seria tão ruim, já que eu já sonhava com ele, mas poxa eu sou uma moça romântica e queria que a minha primeira vez fosse com muito amor e não assim desse jeito.

Meu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha por tê-lo visto pelado, e por tê-lo com o corpo pelado prensando o meu contra a porta. Mas acima de tudo eu estava com vergonha por ter ele ali, com aqueles olhos negros e misteriosos fitando os meus intensamente, que me fazia aquele frio percorrer o meu estômago.

\- Olha, eu juro que eu não vou fazer nada com você. - seu tom era ainda sério e não tinha nenhuma malícia. - Fica calma, não precisa ter medo.

Engoli em seco. Será que eu podia mesmo confiar?

\- Vou novamente soltar a mão de sua boca, e espero que dessa vez não grite, tudo bem?

Assenti novamente com a cabeça, podia sentir meu corpo trêmulo.

Novamente ele soltou a pressão que fazia com a mão e minha boca, e dessa vez eu não gritei, mas eu estava acanhada. Será que não iria aparecer ninguém para me ajudar?

\- Você é aquele cara de ontem. - aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta.

\- Sou.

\- Cara, por favor, não me mata...

\- Sakura eu não vou te matar. - ele me interrompeu, dizendo novamente meu nome.

\- Como você sabe o meu nome?

Será que eu estava lidando com um tipo de stalker ou algo assim? Poxa, eu nem conhecia o cara e ele já sabia o meu nome. Isso está muito estranho.

O aperto de meus braços afrouxou, mas ele não o soltou, continuava me fitando intensamente, o rosto sério, mas um pequeno e quase nulo sorriso se abriu no canto esquerdo de sua boca.

\- Te conheço mais do que você pensa.

Meu cenho franziu.

\- Como você conseguiu entrar aqui? Espera... Era você... Não deixa para lá.

Por um momento eu havia pensado no ladrão de comida. Mas olhando aquele Deus/estuprador ou não estuprador na minha frente, eu tinha me lembrado de como ele estava ontem. Ele tinha uma aparência de gente que tinha grana.

\- Eu moro aqui.

\- Como é que é? - minha voz aumentou dois ton. - Cara você deve ter pirado ou fumado uns baseados, mas quem mora aqui sou eu.

\- Eu sei, e eu moro com você.

Mesmo que aquela situação fosse intensa e totalmente meio assustadora, eu consegui soltar uma risada sarcástica.

\- Completamente você não está puro.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, fechando os olhos como se buscasse paciência e depois voltou a abri-los lentamente e me fitou.

\- Sakura, eu sou o seu _gato._

\- What?

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**

O que me dizem?  
Sakura pirou quando viu Sasuke pirado, né? kkkkkk  
E Sasori?  
Gente preciso saber a opinião de vcs e lembrando que cortei o capítulo para poder postar hj.  
Bom nos vemos semana que vem.  
Bjs.


End file.
